Bloodstained
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi,he has a secret that no one except one person knows. Amu Hinamori,she knows his secret but she also has a secret. What's this secret of hers? she loves him, but does he feel the same? Or is his secret preventing him to feel the same? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodstained**

Aikimi: New story??

Ikuto: Oooh?

Aikimi: Yep!

Amu: So, I'm guessing you're wondering if people are mad at you? Well, Aikimi-Chan has made a poll in her profile! So, go vote!

Aikimi: I don't own, enjoy!

* * *

Blood. It runs through all of us, human or animal, it runs through us. Its color is a sharp red; I never knew… that it could be craved for. That it was wanted from something that is neither human nor animal… but a vampire. Blood… can it really taste that good? So good, that it makes them crave for more? So good… that it makes them want to kill for it? His eyes tell me the truth, the truth that he would do almost anything for blood. Would that anything, include hurting me? The one that he's known ever since we were young children? The one, that he doesn't even know, that loves him? I love him. I loved him before he was a vampire, and I still love him now. He's never hurt me, he turned into a vampire at the age of 13 and he told me when he was 15. He told me when I noticed his eyes turning red and fangs showing from his teeth. I was only 12 at the time. He was talking to me, unknowing that his vampire side was showing; as he opened his mouth I reached my hand out and touched his fangs with my finger. I gasped at how sharp they were, made to pierce through human skin and suck blood. The feeling, still lingers on my finger. But now, my neck is open to him, for blood that he wants for blood that he needs. I tilt my head more to the side and move my pink hair away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, he's restraining himself; I can hear it in his voice.

As he rests his chin on my shoulder, and his arms are wrapped around my waist as we sit on my bed… I feel that he is tensed. I slowly reach my hand to touch the back of his head; I move his head to a position where he is available to bite my neck. "I know you want it" I said

"S-Stop… you know… you know I won't be able to control myself!" he shouted

I lightly pushed his head farther towards my neck, his lips touching my bare skin; his lips were cold… like ice. It made me wince, but for him… I'd do anything. "I know you don't want to be like this, I know you don't want me to become a vampire either, but right now, I know you want blood" I murmured

I could hear him restraining "I-I'll n-never l-let you become a v-vampire" he struggled.

I've been attacked many times, was my blood really that wanted? I've never been bitten though because he always comes to save me. I sigh "Do it"

"I-I'm sorry" he whimpers, after that I feel a sharp pain my neck, my white night gown now covered in blood. I tense and my eyes are wide. As he sucks my blood his arms never leave my waist, he's close to me… oh so close. He's crying… I can feel his tears on my neck, don't cry… don't cry. I feel his fangs come out; his tongue licks the remaining blood off of my neck. He pulls me closer to him (if possible) "I'm sorry" he whispered.

I smile weakly "its okay, but you didn't make me a vampire?" I asked

He shook his head "I would never" he said

I frowned; I wanted him to turn me into one. I wanted to feel his pain, bare it with him, hold him and tell him it was going to be alright. I wanted, to be there with him, forever. My eyes closed and there was only black. I was weak; he did suck my blood after all.

The next morning… (Yesterday was Friday, so it's Saturday!)

I woke up, my neck feeling slightly sore; I look over to find him cuddled in a dark corner. I walk over to him and touch his midnight blue hair, his eyes snap open and he looks up at me. I smile down at him and walk over to close the shades, darkness now fills my room. He sighs and stands up a head taller then me. He hugs me as of thanking me, I hug him back. He's 18 now, which makes me 15; I still don't understand why, he would hang out with a girl 3 years younger then himself. "Ikuto, don't you want to hang out with your friends?" I asked

"No. I want to stay with you" he said, hugging me a tighter

"Why?" I asked

"…because… I don't want you getting attacked" he said, he made that up, I'm sure of it. I'll let it slide for now.

"Okay, thank you" I said, playing along.

He pulled me over to my bed and lay down, I rested my head against his stomach has he stroked my hair. "Amu… what, what do you think of me?" he asked hesitant

I smiled "I think, that you're the most wonderful person in the world," I looked up at him and smiled keeping my eye contact with him "you make me feel safe, you make me feel happy, you make me feel loved. What I think of you, is probably indescribable" I smiled.

He smiled back and kissed the top of my head.

"Amu-Sama" a maid said behind my door

"Yes?" I asked

"You are to be fitted for you dress" she said

I sighed "I will be right there"

I heard the maid walk away. I looked up at Ikuto and gave him a small smile.

"Being a princess is hard huh?" he asked

I nodded "My parents probably want me to meet another guy to get married to." I frowned. I got off of my bed and sat in front of my mirror; I grabbed my brush and gently began to brush my hair. I felt the brush being removed from my hand but never stop brushing my hair, I looked in the mirror and saw that Ikuto was brushing my hair. I smiled. When he finished I stood up and pecked him on the cheek "I'll be back soon" I told him. I walked out of the room and to my dressing room.

"Ah! Amu-sama! Please, right this way!" the lady said

I nodded and followed, there, I saw what I was going to wear. It was a strapless black silk dress with white flowers starting from my side around my waist and ending at my butt. I dressed into it, it was long, touched the floor and had a slit on the left leg; the dress was tight and hugged my hips. I was handed some accessories, long elbow length gloves, black hoop earrings, and black heels. I put on each and the maids applied my make up. Not too much, simple bright red lipstick, a little bit of blush, and some eyeliner.

"What is this for?" I asked

"Your mother has scheduled you to meet a man" a maid said

I sighed "Why must mother do this?" I wondered out loud

"She only wants what's best for you" another said

"If she wants what's best for me, then she should let me love who I love" I frowned.

"Amu-sama, are you in love with someone?"

I blushed "yes"

The 3 maids giggled and continued styling my hair, fixing my make up, and fixing my dress.

End.

Aikimi: End of the first chapter ._. please tell me if it was bad, good, etc. i really want to know if i should continue!

Ikuto: WHAT?!?!?! SHE'S GETTING MARRIED?!

Amu: To whom?

Aikimi: someone ;]

Ikuto: -crying- FIRST I CROSS DRESS NOW THIS?! WHY?!!??!?!?!!?

Aikimi: ROFL R&R!!


	2. NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Aikimi: I'M SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I'M GOING TO DELETE MY STORY BLOODSTAINED! I'M GOING TO REWRITE IT!!! SO JUST WAIT! THE STORY ACTUALLY WENT THE WRONG WAY! IT'S EITHER THAT OR I MIGHT JUST DELETE IT! I KINDA GOT OVER MY VAMPIRE PHASE!

Ikuto: Why is she screaming?

Amu: beats me!

Aikimi: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!?

Ikuto: NO YOU DUMBASS!

Aikimi: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DUMBASS!?

Amu: jeez… these people

Ikuto: Aww don't be like that Amu-koi

Amu: HEY! NO KOI!

Aikimi: NO KOI WHAT!?

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Aikimi: DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
